


impulse

by nastydivine (glorydivine)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) Magically Changes Up His Genitals, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorydivine/pseuds/nastydivine
Summary: Asra has an impulsive streak.It isn’t one of his well kept secrets, but rather something anyone could know. He mostly shares it with people he’s kissed, though there are some who know that haven’t had the pleasure. His impulsivity relates a bit too closely to his sex drive and his love of exhibition. Getting in not-so-serious trouble is always appealing to him. He likes to drag others along for the right, though he does make sure they’re willing before plunging headlong into his… usual adventures. Two make a dinner, and three make a feast, after all.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	impulse

**Author's Note:**

> i use the name Valentino for the apprentice in this one, but i also use they/them pronouns since... those are my pronouns lmao

Asra has an impulsive streak.

It isn’t one of his well kept secrets, but rather something anyone could know. He mostly shares it with people he’s kissed, though there are some who know that haven’t had the pleasure. His impulsivity relates a bit too closely to his sex drive and his love of exhibition. Getting in not-so-serious trouble is always appealing to him. He likes to drag others along for the right, though he does make sure they’re willing before plunging headlong into his… usual adventures. Two make a dinner, and three make a feast, after all.

Valentino makes it all too easy for him to convince them, but they don’t want it to be difficult. They like it, too. His exhibitionist nature calls to them near as much as his magicks. They enjoy the idea of getting caught, of showing people how relaxed and happy and good Asra is in these situations. When he’s laying back, his face lax with ecstasy.

In the moment, his legs are strewn over Valentino’s shoulders, and they fall open wider as Valentino shifts closer. Their face is already buried between Asra’s thighs. He’s got one hand clutching the back of their head, and the other tucked into the fur laid before the crackling fire in the fireplace. Their lips are stretched around his cock, pressed to the fingers they wrap around his base. Their shirt is rucked up out of their pants, the warming wood of the floor pressed into the skin above their belt. They slide further forward, swallowing as they take Asra deeper. It’s rare that he has a cock, and they like to enjoy it when it happens.

A shiver jerks Valentino’’s shoulder blades tight when the tiniest breeze from the storm raging outside worms its way through the cracks in the hut. Valentino is half aware of the air around them warming as the fire blooms properly into a roar. Their skin is still damp from the downpour, clothes soaked even to their smalls and clinging to them. Their cloak, Asra’s scarf, his top, and Valentino’s corset lilting in a haphazard pile on the one chair in the hut, the task abandoned earlier in the evening. Asra’s skirts still stick to his legs, and Valentino only got as far as unlacing their pants and shirt without actually removing the garments. There is a puddle of water under them as they sprawl between Asra’s legs.

_Asra._

He captures their attention as he calls their name on a wobbling breath. He can’t quite stop gasping as they bob along his length. Valentino glances up, blinking away the droplets lingering on their lashes. Lavender eyes are hazy, yet they meet Valentino’s all the same. Asra stares, memorizing every moment of Valentino sucking along his cock. It’s a delight to watch the flush on Asra’s face bloom as Valentino pulls back, letting the head of Asra’s cock rest in the divot of their lower lips. They tongue the slit, tasting Asra’s skin and arousal in abundance. Asra squirms at the feeling. Valentino sinks back down, using their free hand to feel along Asra’s waist. The motion of Valentino stroking along his soft, smooth skin makes Asra breath hitch.

“Valentino—”

Valentino sinks down again, choking Asra’s voice out as a moan forces its way out of his throat. Asra squints down at them, and smiles. His face cracks under his grin, and a laugh bubbles out of his chest. It sticks high in his throat, becoming a keen as Valentino sucks harder around him. 

“Your mouth always feels so good on me. _Ah_ ,” His head drops back, and Valentino laments the loss of his face, even as they admire the stretch of his neck. They marked him early, leaving bruises that are dark against his tanned skin in the firelight. Valentino focuses back on making Asra come. They wrap an arm over his abdomen, trapping his hips somewhat. They slide Asra further into their throat, the hand at the base of his cock sliding down to pay undue attention to his balls. Asra jolts into his hold, nearly making Valentino gag as a broken plea falls from his lips. It’s lost under a howling gust of wind as the door bursts open. It bashes into the wall and wings shut as Muriel steps properly into the hut. 

Or Valentino thinks it’s Muriel. Asra keeps them from pulling back as his ankles lock behind their back. Valentino hears a choked noise, and flicks their gaze back up. Asra’s body is locked in a painful-looking bow as his thigh squeeze around Valentino’s head. He spurts over their tongue, voice breaking on their name, and Valentino wants to laugh. Of course, this is when Muriel would come home. The taste is terrible, though Valentino doesn’t mind too much as he watches sweat glisten in a sheen over Asra’s skin.

Asra pants into the air, arms failing to hold him up. He falls flat to his back on Muriel’s rug. Valentino is able to pull back when his legs relax a bit, wiping their chin clean with the still wet sleeve of their shirt as they swallow the rest of the spend collected in their mouth. They glance over their shoulder then, taking in Muriel standing in the doorway. He’s panting. Valentino wonders if he ran here after seeing the smoke coming from the chimney. His hood falls back as Muriel stands there, frozen at the sight of them. He’s wearing the scarf Valentino had bought for him, green stark next to the more muted colors of his furs. The look on his face isn’t upset or anger or even embarrassment as Valentino had expected. It takes a moment to puzzle out through the tangled curtain of his hair, especially as he ducks his face down to hide in the thick fabric of his scarf. It’s a messy mix of arousal and intrigue and bashfulness warring across his features. Valentino glances down, beyond happy at the sight of Muriel cock growing beneath the fabric of his trousers.

Valentino throws him a smirk over their shoulder before turning back to Asra. They sink their teeth into the join of his hip and thigh, making Asra groan and push at their head. They nuzzle the skin next to his cock, laving their tongue there to taste the salt of his sweat. Asra tips his head back up, getting an arm under him with minimal struggling. Valentino continues mouthing at Asra’s skin, caressing his skirts aside to bare more of his thighs to the stifling air of Muriel’s hut. Valentino feels a sweeping pulse of Asra’s magic, and when they turn back to face the join of Asra’s thighs, they see the lightly furred lips of his vulva. His clit is hard and pink as it peeks from between his folds. Valentino can’t help but lick between them to wrap their lips around him. Asra hums out a soft breath, rolling up into Valentino’s mouth.

“Ready for your turn?” he says, though his eyes aren’t on Valentino. He’s clearly speaking to Muriel above them.


End file.
